


You mean it?

by fakebodies



Series: Jack Burton and Snake Plissken hit the road [5]
Category: Big Trouble in Little China (1986), Escape from New York (Movies)
Genre: M/M, both of em lol since this continues the first, but yknow, the for real official end of my snake/jack series(s), this is it yall, ya boy is back w that good gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 14:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: Jack asks Snake if he really wants to stay in Jack's dimension, or if he'd rather go home. Jack is... kind of freaking out. He doesn't want to lose Snake. Maybe he won't??? Fingers crossed, Jack.





	You mean it?

It's... not easy for Jack to do this. He doesn't want to. Part of him wants to be selfish, to say nothing. He just... he really loves Snake. Snake's the first guy since- since his first wife, who's wanted to be with him for real. Who didn't have ulterior motives. It's a nice feeling, Jack's realized. He'd pretended he didn't give a shit but now that he's got someone who really does care... Jack doesn't want to give that up.

He knows that isn't right, though. He wants Snake to be happy, too. Jack doesn't know if he is. They spent plenty of time on the road, made Jack's delivery and then really took time to see the sights coming back. So, y'know, Snake has a pretty decent idea of what this world is like. That doesn't mean he's gotten used to it, or that he likes it. Or that he wants to stay. Jack isn't stupid. Sometimes he does stupid things, and sometimes he's unobservant, but he can tell how weird it all is to Snake. How uncomfortable it makes him.

They'd been in a grocery store, during one stop on their trip, and someone had bumped into Snake. Completely harmless, and the person was about to apologize, but Snake had gone completely tense, reaching for the knife he'd left in the cab of Jack's truck. Jack just... just gently guided him to an empty aisle and stood with Snake until he'd relaxed again. Jack's really worried. Jack doesn't want Snake to get hurt, or to feel like he has to be constantly on edge. Snake was more confident in his own dimension, and... stupidly, Jack thought he'd have an easier time here.

They're back in Chinatown again. Normally, Jack would stay with Wang, but now Wang has Miao Yin and Jack has Snake. They have dinner together, like always, and it's fun. Snake even smirks at some of Wang and Jack's stories. At the end of the evening, Jack and Snake head to a hotel to sleep. Or, if everything goes the way Jack thinks it will, to talk. To say goodbye. He puts it off as long as he can, trying to just focus on watching the small, fuzzy motel TV. He can't, though, eventually rolling over to look at the man next to him.

"Snake."

"What, Burton?" Snake looks back at him, frowning.

"I, uh... I wanna ask you something." Jack shrugs.

"Spit it out." Snake rolls his eye. Jack kind of wishes he wouldn't be so dismissive about this, but that's just Snake. Jack brushes it off. This is too important to back out on.

"If... I mean, if you could, if there was a way, would you wanna go back to your own dimension?" Jack looks at the lamp behind Snake as he talks, anxious. He can feel himself start to ramble.  
"I know this is weird for you, and I don't want you to feel like you're stuck here 'cause you're probably not, I know Egg could get you home, y'know? So it's an option, and I don't want you to feel weird 'cause of me or like you have to stay 'cause of me. I know you know how I feel but this isn't about me, it's about you, and I want you to be happy, and-"

"Jack. Shut up."

Jack shuts up, meeting Snake's eye.

"Did you really think I'd do all this just to half-ass it and leave? Fuck, Jack." Snake scoffs.

"It's not like you knew what you were getting into, man."

"Idiot." Snake reaches over to shove Jack's shoulder.  
"That shit didn't matter. I knew I was getting into it with you."

"You what?" Jack frowns a little, but he shoves Snake back, trying to be playful despite his nerves.

"I came here because I was coming with you. Do you really not get it?" Snake smirks a little. Jack thinks he looks uncomfortable too, which... doesn't make Jack feel better, but at least he's not alone. He shrugs.

"I don't get a lot of things."

"I love you, dipshit."

Jack hears that and, y'know, the whole dipshit thing should probably put a damper on the rest of it, but this is Snake Plissken. Probably the biggest asshole in the universe, except he's really not. Not the biggest one, anyways. He's sweet when he wants to be, and he makes Jack laugh, and sure, he's rough, but that's just part of his charm. His weird, bristly, angry charm. Jack grins, wide and bright, because where Snake is prickly, Jack is sunshiny, and he leans forward to rest his forehead against Snake's.

"You mean it?"

"I mean it." Snake nods, not pulling back from Jack. Jack loops his arms around Snake's neck and kisses his nose.

"I love you too, Snake."

"We're some kind of pair." Snake smiles a little. A real smile, not just a smirk. Jack reaches up to brush through Snake's hair and nods.

"We're a good pair, though. Aren't we?"

"A damn good pair. We saved the day." Snake nods. Jack smiles a little, and nods, and he kisses Snake, his hand cupping the back of Snake's neck. Snake lets his hand rest on Jack's shoulder, eye closed, and it's... nice. Really nice. Kind of a second first kiss, considering they just said 'I love you.'

Jack hasn't really loved anyone like this since... since a long time ago. Snake hasn't ever, and he's had more than enough reasons to keep flying solo, but sometimes someone's just made for you. Every once in a while two people end up on the right path, and they look each other in the eye and they know. And, sure, yeah, it took them both a while, but now? When Jack pulls back and looks Snake in his eye, there's not a single damn doubt in his mind.

"I love you more than anything on the face of the planet." Jack smiles. Snake rolls his eye, looking away, but he rests his arms around Jack's shoulders and pulls Jack down so he's laying on top of him. Jack laughs, kissing Snake's neck before letting his head rest on Snake's shoulder. Eventually, Snake shuts off the TV, switching off the lamp on the nightstand. They're still in their clothes, still on top of the covers, but neither of them want to move. Jack falls asleep like that, warm and cozy in Snake's arms. Maybe, probably, most people wouldn't expect 'warm and cozy' to be associated with Snake Plissken, but what can you do?

Jack Burton loves Snake Plissken, so maybe he's a little biased, but there's no one in this dimension or any other he'd want to fall asleep with. Snake may be biased too, but considering Jack Burton's a human ray of sunshine, it's not that surprising he feels the same. Destiny or some god or one big magical accident, whatever threw them together? Jack'll spend every day of his life thanking it.

Finally, finally they said it. It's out in the open. They love each other. No takebacks. That bothers Jack most of the time- he likes to be able to take stuff back, but y'know? Not this. When Jack wakes up the next morning to see Snake's face, he says it again:

"I love you."

And he's never taking that one back either. Jack Burton's the happiest he's ever been, and it's all because of Snake Plissken. Crazy, huh? Maybe. Maybe, but not to them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it y'all. The actual end (lmao) - if you wanna see some other stuff I've written (some for The Thing + Tango and Cash for example) you can find me at 2x4swrites on tumblr.


End file.
